1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene device, methods of manufacturing and operating the same, and/or an electronic apparatus including the graphene device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-dimensional (2D) material is typically a single-layer or half-layer solid material in which atoms form a desired, or alternatively predetermined or given crystal structure. A well-known example of a 2D material is graphene. Graphene is a single-layer (single atomic layer) structure in which carbon atoms form a hexagonal structure. Graphene may have a charge mobility (e.g., ˜2×105 cm2/Vs) that is typically at least 100 times or higher than a charge mobility of silicon (Si), a current density (e.g., about 108 A/cm2) that is typically at least 100 times or higher than a current density of copper (Cu), and a very high Fermi velocity (VF). Therefore, the graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that may overcome limits of materials in the related art.
For at least the above-described reason, a research into devices to which graphene is applied has been conducted. However, a research into devices to which graphene is applied is limited to a device having a single function. To realize electronic devices having various functions, a plurality of devices having different functions are required, and the devices may be connected to (coupled to) each other. This causes various difficulties in terms of process and design.